A wide range of wireless networks have been developed. These wireless networks may include, Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs), cellular networks such as GSM (Global System for Mobile Communication), shorter range wireless communications such as Bluetooth and others. Another example of wireless networks or wireless services that is available is Push-To-Talk (PTT) wireless networks (or services), which typically provides a direct one-to-one or one-to-many voice communication service for mobile communications. It is considered to have an “always on” connection, where typically half-duplex communication can be initiated to both individuals and talk groups simply with the push of a button on a mobile device. To the user, the service is similar to the traditional “walkie talkie” service, but may be more powerful as it may be digital, and may in some cases allow specific addressing of individual recipients (or devices) or groups, and other features.
However, PTT networks have limitations. For example, PTT networks may in some cases allow direct communication with other users within a PTT sub-group (or local PTT network). Thus, the range of most PTT networks may be limited.
Techniques are desirable that may improve PTT networks, such as improving coverage of a PTT network or allowing communication between different PTT networks or sub-groups.